


Taming tiny humans aren't that bad.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 3 updates in a week, F/F, Gen, ha ha look at me go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki and Koizumi talk about having a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming tiny humans aren't that bad.

Koizumi snickered, noticing her lovely girlfriend and the current love of her life, Ibuki Mioda fiddling around with a crab on the beach. “Having fun there ‘Buki?” she questioned, taking out her camera for a quick photo of the cutie-pie punk rocker. “Ibuki totally is!” the multicolored-haired rocker responded, smiling brightly with her tongue out just so she looked like the very bookish girl that Togami often talked about.

“Good, now I know you came out to have a good time sweetie. But that crab must feel like it’s being attacked right now.” the redhead insisted waving to Saionji and Sonia, who were making their way up the beach. “Hey ‘Zumi?” Ibuki asked, tossing the crab back into the water with a gentle ‘plink’ before resting her head on the photographer’s lap.

“Would you ever want to have a baby? Ibuki is just curious if ‘ya want one.”

Putting her camera in it’s case Koizumi looked down at the rocker. Normally she was only slightly surprised her with odd little questions or speaking in the third person. But this was extremely different. Sure, Koizumi had babysat before. And there was Saionji who constantly acted like a child. But having the real deal was… impossible?

“Ibuki.. you know we can’t have children right?” The redhead said cautiously, raising an eyebrow as if she was about to explain where babies come from only to get a finger to her lip from Ibuki. “Ibuki knows that! Ibuki was hoping-” she was about to continue, but quickly lift herself up and quickly looking around to make sure Komaeda wasn't running over due to his sudden attraction to the word ‘Hope’ or any variation of such. “- that maybe we could ADOPT a baby.”

This caused Koizumi to sigh in relief, thought of Ibuki being pregnant was.. horrifying. Koizumi thought if anything- since she was the chubbier one out of the two of them. “‘Buki, we can’t adopt a child because we can’t leave the island without killing someone. And since Hinata is smart enough to figure out almost every problem here without flaw he would find out who the murderer was.” the redhead explained, glancing down at Ibuki who looked horrified.

“How could you think like that!?” the rocker squawked, “Ibuki thinks you need some therapy..” she insisted before putting her hands on Koizumi’s cheeks, forcing her to make a fishy face which resulted in the photographer to release a light, almost breathless laugh “I think a lot at night when you’re mumbling lyrics in your sleep. But if I may ask Ibuki, why do you suddenly want a baby?”

The dark-haired rocker paused for a second in thought. “I love you, kids are pretty cool. Babies are cute, I could sing it lullabies..” she listed on her hands “But.. where do we get the baby?” Ibuki questioned, looking up at Koizumi with wide eyes. “Can we ask Teruteru to cook one?”

Koizumi once again, chuckled at Ibuki’s- hopefully- innocence “I doubt your type of music could lull a baby to sleep. Since you want to adopt one, which we still can’t do because we can’t LEAVE the island maybe we could adopt.. a crab or something..” the photographer insisted, her bottle-green eyes spotting Sonia and Saionji walking back from the restaurant. In other words Sonia patiently walking as Saionji would run ahead, trying to murder as many crabs or beetles or whatever was scuttling or slithering along the pavement today.

“Or Saionji..” the redhead blurted, causing Ibuki to snap off of her lap in disgust. “Ibuki still thinks you need some sort of therapy ‘Zumi.” she insisted loudly, in pure awe. This was a good question, the the rocker’s so-called ‘logic’ “Why Saionji?! She is a brat and extremely annoying and Ibuki doesn't like her!” the rocker complained, crossing her arms and pouting.

“Saionji is a pretty good kid, and the closest thing to a kid that we have. And we can’t get any closer..” the photographer explained with a small sigh, beginning to stroke the rocker’s hair. “Ibuki thinks you’re right..” Ibuki agreed. “Maybe taming a tiny human isn’t that bad..”.

“Did you just say taming?”

“No..”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha.. what?
> 
> I was requested to put something funny up with the OTP because my last story was too despair-inducing.
> 
> I'm so sorry about my tumblr joke.
> 
> Kudos are always needed.. blee blee blee.


End file.
